<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lily Luna Potter and the Sorrowful Spectre by MathildaThestral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285912">Lily Luna Potter and the Sorrowful Spectre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaThestral/pseuds/MathildaThestral'>MathildaThestral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaThestral/pseuds/MathildaThestral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter has been waiting her whole life to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now she would finally be getting her chance to attend, alongside her cousins and best friends, Hugo Granger-Weasley and Daisy Dursley. Her older brothers think they know everything there is to know about Hogwarts, but there's places, and people, even they haven't yet discovered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lily Luna Potter and the Sorrowful Spectre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lily Luna Potter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>and the Sorrowful Spectre </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~September 2019~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily Luna Potter woke up on the morning of her twelfth birthday feeling excited about the day ahead. Today she would finally be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, the last person in her family to attend. Her brothers had been there for a few years now, and she was still angry that she hadn’t been born just a few hours earlier so she could have started last year. But that didn’t matter now. Now it was finally her turn.</p>
<p>            “Lily! Hugo! Time to get up!” Came her Nana’s voice from downstairs. Hugo groaned from the top bunk. They always stayed at Nana and Pop Pop’s house the night before her birthday, so Lily could celebrate with her family before her brothers and older cousins left for school.</p>
<p>            “Victoire, Dominique!” her Nana continued. “James! Louis! Fred! Albus! Rose! Lucy! Roxanne! Molly!”</p>
<p>There was a thundering of feet from the staircases outside the bedroom door as the next generation of Potter-Granger-Weasleys streamed down from the various floors of The Burrow. Stretching, Lily got out of bed and ran to her prepacked chest to grab her Hogwarts robes.</p>
<p>            “You can’t wear those to the train station Lily,” said Hugo sleepily, rubbing his eyes and jumping off the bed, “what will the muggles think.”</p>
<p>            “I’ve seen plenty of muggles in robes!” She replied, haughtily. But she carefully folded the robes and put them back in the chest, just in case. Instead, she pulled out a pair of skinny blue jeans and a navy knitted sweater that Nana Weasley had made for her, last Christmas.</p>
<p>Hugo grabbed a matching jumper, this time in teal, from his markedly messier chest and shoved it on before they both joined the throng in the corridor.</p>
<p>            “Are you both excited about your first day?” asked Rose, coming down to join them.</p>
<p>            “They shove first-years heads’ down the toilet on the first day!”</p>
<p>            “JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! They do not!” Came her mother’s voice from the kitchen.</p>
<p>            “No, they just throw you in the great lake and make you fight the giant squid!”</p>
<p>            “Ha. Good one Fred.”</p>
<p>            “GEORGE! DO NOT ENCOURAGE THEM!” Shouted her aunt Angelina.</p>
<p>Her eldest cousins, Victoire and Dominique laughed sweetly, the sound instantly dispelling any nervousness Lily had felt at the prospect of fighting the giant squid.</p>
<p>            “You will love it! I am going to miss Hogwarts so much when we go back to Beauxbatons” Victoire said, as they settled themselves around the extended table in the kitchen.</p>
<p>            “I still don’t know why you have to send the girls all the way to France, Bill” Molly Weasley huffed, as she smacked Louis’s hand away from a tottering stack of pancakes, “eat what’s on your plate first, you. And don’t you think it’s time for a haircut?”</p>
<p>Her uncle Bill laughed from the head of the table. “Beauxbatons have a great magical studies extension program. And it’s good for them to travel the world, never did me any harm.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm” her Nana said, with a disparaging glance at the large fang hanging through one of Bill’s ear lobes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of breakfast passed in typical Weasley style, with everyone stuffing themselves on fluffy pancakes, smoky bacon and creamy scrambled eggs and shouting over each other to make themselves heard. After they had all helped to clear away the plates, Arthur Weasley carried in a huge platter heaped with a small mountain of brightly coloured cupcakes, twelve spindly candles flickered as everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ before Lily blew them out, closing her eyes tightly and making a wish.</p>
<p>            “What did you wish for Lily?” Asked Roxanne, as everyone lined up to take a cupcake on their way out of the door. Bill and his two eldest daughters would be apparating to a location close to Heathrow airport, while the rest of the family were heading to King’s Cross station in the Potter’s people carrier.</p>
<p>            “It’s a secret” Lily replied, keeping her mouth shut firmly. She wished for the same thing she always wished for, and by the end of today she was going to find out whether or not it would come true.</p>
<p>            “Accio Cupcake!” Yelled Fred from the back of the line, causing a cake from the middle of the tottering tower to fly towards him, and sending the rest of the cupcakes soaring through the air.</p>
<p>            “Wingardium Leviosa!” Shouted Ron, waving his wand and causing all of the plummeting cakes to suspend themselves, mid-air.</p>
<p>            “Fred, just because you’re allowed to practise Magic at home doesn’t mean you have to do it all the time” said Hermione, sternly, as she handed out the floating cupcakes to the small crowd of children.</p>
<p>Everyone took their seats in the Potter’s comfortably extended vehicle and they set off towards London.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’d arrived at King’s Cross station and unloaded the ten children returning to Hogwarts, complete with ten heavy trunks, six cages filled with flustered owls, a ferret, a fat yellow cat with a squashed face and an assortment of broomsticks, they headed towards the entrance to meet up with the Dursley’s.</p>
<p>Lily spotted Daisy, wearing a lemon yellow tea dress, standing with her parents. She grabbed Hugo by the arm and headed over.</p>
<p>            “This way Daisy, I’ll show you how to get onto the platform.” It was Daisy’s first time on Platform 9 ¾ s but Lily and Hugo were old hands, since their first visit dropping Teddy Lupin off on his first day at Hogwarts, ten years ago.</p>
<p>Lily rushed them through the crowded station, past the crowd of moody morning commuters, towards platforms nine and ten.</p>
<p>            “Now follow my lead Daisy, it’s really easy”. The three of them leant their backs against the wall, separating platforms nine and ten, and gave themselves a little push backwards, revealing the bustling Platform 9 ¾ s in all of its crowded craziness. Daisy, who – despite being schooled by the Minister for Magic extensively on what to expect – hadn’t known what to expect at all and had landed flat on her bottom. A couple of passing children snickered as Hugo reached down to help her up.</p>
<p>            “Where shall we sit? I think we should head right to the front, so we are the first to see the castle” Lily said, looking up at the navy steam engine with the words ‘Hogwarts Express’ emblazoned in large, bronze letters on the side.</p>
<p>            “Only dorks sit at the front Lily!” said James, as the rest of the family came through the wall to join them. “You don’t want to be sat up there with Lucy, do you?” he continued.</p>
<p>            “You’re just jealous because I’M the Gryffindor prefect.” Lucy huffed, “and actually the Prefects have two compartments to themselves in the middle of the carriage”.</p>
<p>            “Oh, are you a <em>prefect</em>, Lucy? You should have said something” gasped Fred, as the rest of the family laughed.</p>
<p>            “Now you just ignore those boys, Lucy dear, we are so proud of you” said her Nana, fondly, enveloping her into a warm cuddle.</p>
<p>            “Come along then Lucy, Molly, let’s get you both settled. Thanks for the lift, Harry! Mum, Dad – we’ll see you on Sunday for dinner”, said Percy with a wave.</p>
<p>            “Guys, come on! The compartments are going to start filling up!” complained Lily.</p>
<p>            “Lily, can you at least pretend that you’re going to miss us?” said her mother with a laugh.</p>
<p>After they had said their goodbyes, Lily, Hugo and Daisy settled themselves into the very first compartment.</p>
<p>            “Hmph, Lily, what on earth is in your trunk”, said her uncle Ron, wiping his brow as he shoved the last of their trunks into the compartment, “feels like you’ve packed everything except the kitchen sink!” Straightening up he smiled around the carriage. “Ah, I remember my first day like it was yesterday..”</p>
<p>            “Daaad!” Moaned Hugo.</p>
<p>            “Alright, alright, no stories I get it” Ron laughed, holding his hands up, “but here, I want you all to have this” he handed a golden galleon to Hugo. “Treat yourselves to a Hogwarts Express Sweet fest on me”.</p>
<p>            “Thanks Dad! Just wait until you try Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Daisy!” said Hugo, excitedly.</p>
<p>            “Did I tell you about the time I had a dog food flavoured one?” Asked Ron.</p>
<p>            “Thank you, uncle Ron, and we promise we’ll look out for the dog food flavoured beans” Lily chuckled.</p>
<p>            “You just have fun, enjoy your first year” Ron smiled and waved as he left to say goodbye to Rose and Albus.</p>
<p>The rest of their family had gathered together on the platform to wave them goodbye. They waved excitedly out of the window.</p>
<p>The compartment door slid open slowly, and a tall, embarrassed looking girl peeked in.</p>
<p>            “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be up here”, she said, as she began to close the compartment door.</p>
<p>            “No, it’s ok! Come and join us” Daisy said, brightly. “Hey, I know you, don’t I? You came into Madame Malkin’s just after me. I’m Daisy Dursley.”</p>
<p>The girl smiled weakly as she took a seat next to Lily.</p>
<p>            “Hey! Where’s my mum?” said Hugo, still waving out the window.</p>
<p>            “Maybe she’s still saying goodbye to Rose”, Daisy suggested, peering around him to get a good look out of the window.</p>
<p>            “There she is! Look, talking to that house-elf!” Said Lily, pointing through the window at Hermione who was stood apart from the rest of the group and chatting to a small being with a long, pointy nose and even longer, pointier ears.</p>
<p>            “Imagine being dropped off by your house-elf,” said Hugo. “Don’t get me wrong,” he added, hurriedly, “I love Kreacher, we all do. But he’s not who you want waving you off on your first day, is he?” He leaned back in his seat, noticing the newcomer for the first time.</p>
<p>Lily noticed the tips of his ears had turned bright red. “Oh, Hi, Sorry…I… I’m Hugo. Hugo Granger-Weasley”, he stuttered, staring at her.</p>
<p>            “And I’m Lily. Lily Potter the second. And you are?” Lily asked her.</p>
<p>The girl looked at her with a startled expression. “You’re… you’re Lily POTTER?” She whispered. “Your father saved my father’s life in the Battle of Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>            “Yup, that’s me. And you’d be surprised at the amount of people that tell me that”, Lily laughed. “What was your name, again?”</p>
<p>The girl was still staring at her with a look of shock.</p>
<p>             “I’m Cassie,” she said, “Cassiopeia Malfoy”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>